devuelvemelo
by IkiroZuyiname
Summary: Fic 20. dedicado a IvychanKazumi *-* estaba confundido, frustrado, irritado y ¿por qué no? enamorado... aunque sus locuras le impedían aceptarlo


**Minna! :3**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Sé que dije que lo subiría el viernes pero ya no pude esperar XD y saben lo mala que soy para acatar los horarios ._. **

**Dejando eso de lado les diré que me tarde… realmente mucho en subir este one-shot -.-' …gome**

**¡Pero qué carajo! Ya está aquí, y como lo prometí onee-chan! Va dedicado a ti *o*)~ 3**

**¡Comencemos!**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO! No me pertenece_

''_porque tal vez esto que llevo dentro nadie lo pueda notar… el mundo no se dará cuenta solo de lo soy yo… debo hacer que pase''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

''Devuélvemelo''

(Kariya x Kirino)

-¡de acuerdo chicos!- añadió Kariya haciendo un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida, una amable y cálida sonrisa adornaba su cara mientras veía como sus compañeros de equipo y amigos se alejaban en la dirección contraria-¡nos veremos mañana, cuídense!- concluyo alegre. Cuando la silueta de los chicos del instituto comenzó a distorsionarse detuvo su mano y cambio su semblante rápidamente. Era de fastidio y asco, bajo su mano lentamente mientras giraba su cuerpo y caminaba rumbo a casa

Suspiro algo irritado, tener que montar ese teatrito del chico bueno todos los días estaba comenzando a cansarle. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme y continuo caminando hasta llegar a un callejón, miro de reojo a su entorno para cerciorarse de que nadie del equipo lo siguiera y finalmente, luego de corroborar que no había nadie, entro. Siempre era lo mismo ''_Hey Kariya-san, ¿Por qué no caminamos juntos a casa?_'' por supuesto aceptaba, cada oportunidad que tenia para hacerse el simpático la tomaba sin pensar, los hacia caminar un poco hasta llegar cerca de unas residencias muy bonitas y pintorescas, se detenía a decirles que el seguiría solo y que no se preocuparan ya que su casa quedaba a unos metros de allí, les agradecía la compañía y esperaba a que se alejaran para caminar hacia la dirección correcta, por supuesto no era esa, y dar una excusa creíble de su tardía llegada, claro que no seria algo como ''mis amigos me querían acompañar pero como no quería mostrarles el asco de pocilga que tengo como casa les miento y me voy a pantallear unas mansiones del otro lado de la ciudad'', claro que no mentiría, pero seria estúpido decir la verdad, no lastimaba a nadie así que le daba igual, mientras lo vieran como un santo todo estaba bien, si eso lograba sacar de sus casillas a cierta persona claro esta

Atravesó el callejón ignorando por completo lo sucio, oscuro y deprimente que se veía, de hecho eso le parecía normal ya que debía pasar por ese lugar seguido, solo deseaba poder hallar una buena mentira para usarla y así no ser acompañado por sus compañeros de equipo tan seguido. Suspiro por eso, seria algo mas que tendría que cargar en su cabeza, ¡genial! No le bastaba con el ''problemita'' que tenia con cierta persona, ahora las cosas comenzaban a aglomerarse, no podía con todo, saco su mano derecha del bolsillo y rasco con algo de frustración su cabellera azulada, no debía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, ¡pero es fácil decirlo! Hacerlo… eso no tanto. Dio otro suspiro, pero esta vez fue largo y profundo, subió su cabeza y se detuvo una vez fuera de aquel oscuro lugar, miro el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse en colores anaranjados y rojizos, el sol bajaba lentamente, esa vista le gustaba, lo relajaba de verdad. Puede que parezca que sus complicaciones son algo de niñito malcriado busca problemas con exceso de ego, que él mismo se buscó, y hasta se lo merecía por malo. Pero le importaba muy poco, esos problemas se solucionaban rápido, aquello que en cerio le preocupaba no era cualquier cosa, era algo que venia atormentándolo desde hace mucho. Ese ''problemita'' que trataba de ignorar estaba comenzando a molestarlo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, sabría que le daría un colapso en cualquier momento. Un tercer suspiro, que no se comparo con los anteriores, salió de su boca, era increíble que ni el atardecer pudiera hacer algo con él. Metió nuevamente la mano en el bolsillo y siguió caminando, si oscurecía y no estaba en casa probablemente se metería en más problemas, y ahora eso era lo que menos quería.

-_decírselo o no decírselo… he allí el dilema_- susurro para tratar de alegrarse, pero ni siquiera sus comentarios graciosos podían hacerlo reír, hasta podía admitir que eran malos -tks- de verdad estaba frustrado

Llego a su hogar pero no había nadie, le extraño un poco ya que siempre estaban en casa. Como siempre su intriga se vio reducida a nada y fue directo a su habitación, cerró su puerta con seguro para asegurarse de que si volvían, no lo interrumpieran, lanzo su bolso en algún rincón de la habitación y se acercó a su cama. Tomo el colchón de esta y lo levanto un poco, lo suficiente como para lograr meter una de sus manos y sacar de allí el objeto que permanecía escondido desde que ''eso'' comenzó a pasar: un cuaderno

Su amado cuaderno de…como decirlo, ¿tonterías? Así lo llamaba de vez en cuando. Honestamente no le importaba mucho, últimamente no le importaba nada. Estaba completamente destruido. Tomo el objeto con ambas manos y se sentó en la cama para observarlo; viejo, feo, gastado, aburrido, marrón… muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Lo lanzó en la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme, tal vez colocándose algo mas cómodo logre pensar mejor. Fue al baño dispuesto a ponerse el pijama, cuando salió de allí, coloco su uniforme en la silla de su escritorio, el cual estaba abarrotado de papeles y libros, y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, tomo el lápiz que reposaba en la mesa de noche y acerco el cuaderno, muchas ideas le pasaron por la cabeza, podía insultar a quien mas odiaba, podía hacer garabatos de ese tonto de Endou, ponerle al equipo falda, no es que fuese el mejor dibujante pero mientras mas horribles quedaran mejor. Finalmente abrió el cuaderno decidido, dispuesto a desahogarse de alguna manera, comenzó a escribir, lo hizo por un buen rato, se detuvo única y exclusivamente cuando su estomago lo apuntaba con un arma para que lo llenara (metafóricamente hablando) se dirigió a la cocina, tomo lo que sea y volvió para continuar escribiendo. Una vez satisfecho cerro su cuaderno y lo arrojo sin más en la pila de papeles acumulados y colocados ''estratégicamente'' en su escritorio. Pensó que tal vez su vida no podría empeorar

Que equivocado estaba

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente…

Un extraño ruido comenzó a despertarlo, créanlo o no, no podía distinguir todavía que era su alarma la que sonaba incesante. Con realmente mucha pereza levanto medio cuerpo apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la cama, ya que estaba boca abajo, miro el sonoro objeto y al notar la hora sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Estaba llegando tarde

-¡ah!- grito prácticamente saltando de la cama. Gracias a su acelerado movimiento no vio que había tirado las sabanas y piso una, provocado su caída y que se golpeara en la nariz -¡ah!- en este caso el grito fue de dolor. Se levanto con mucha ira y queriendo destrozarlo todo, pero si se retrasaba mas sabia que el entrenador se molestaría por eso -¡maldita alarma, ya cállate!- grito histérico ya que el objeto en cuestión no dejaba de sonar, tomo una almohada cercana y la uso de proyectil logrando golpear a nuestro sonoro amiguito, este a su vez callo al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y, al fin, dejando de sonar. Kariya suspiro aliviado, ese incesante sonido comenzaba a aturdirlo -¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Llegare tarde!- corrió, esta vez viendo el camino, en dirección al baño para cambiarse, tomo su uniforme en el proceso y se encerró. Segundos después ya estaba listo. Corrió nuevamente pero esta vez a la cocina, y devolviéndose ya que se le olvidaban sus libros –algo me dice que hoy no será mi día- se dijo a si mismo mientras habría la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a su mochila y metió los libros que tenía a la mano, los que estaban apilados junto a los papeles, cerro su mochila y salió del lugar, comió lo que encontró, ni siquiera noto si había alguien o no, solo se fue.

Eran las 8:35 de la mañana, ya no estaba corriendo ni estaba desesperado por llegar al instituto, de igual forma llegaría tarde así que decidió no estresarse más. Comenzó a sobar su nariz, la pobre había sufrido gracias a su imprudencia, se miro en el reflejo de una de las vitrinas de los locales del lugar, noto que su nariz estaba algo rojiza pero le resto importancia y siguió caminando. Minutos después se detuvo en frente del instituto. Trago con dificultad, no estaba seguro pero algo le decía que definitivamente este no iba a ser su día

Entro con algo de miedo al lugar y se dirigió casi sin pensarlo a los vestidores del club de soccer. Su primera hora se concentraba en su entrenamiento, y la había perdido

Se acercó a la puerta y asomo su rostro hasta la nariz, aun roja, notando que no había nadie, suspiro por eso, al menos no se enfrentaría con nadie –esperen un minuto- se paro con normalidad y entro. Coloco su bolso en uno de los bancos sentándose a su junto, estiro sus brazos realmente relajado -¿de que me estoy preocupando? Nadie me dirá nada a mí. Soy el consentido- dijo eso ultimo con mucha gracia –no se molestaran conmigo por faltar a la practica, apuesto que en ves de estar molestos están preocupados- soltó unas inevitables risitas gracias a su propio comentario –ah- suspiro y cambio su semblante pícaro a una sonrisa fingida llena al igual que su mirada, de tristeza –_todos son tan tontos…_- susurro con amargura, aunque sabia muy bien que no era así, él sabia muy bien que el tonto –_soy… yo_-

-¿no te parece que estas llegando un poquito tarde?- pregunto de manera sarcástica una voz muy conocida para el de cabellos azules, este se levanto súbitamente de su asiento y se giro con una agilidad única –que… ¿te asuste, Kariya-kun?- continuo sonriente el recién llegado. El corazón de Masaki dio un brinco en su pecho, mirar a esa persona se le estaba haciendo difícil; Kirino Ranmaru, el causante de que ''eso'' comenzara a molestarlo -¿no vas a decir nada Kariya-kun? Parece que estuvieses viendo un fantasma- se burlo el chico

-¿q-que?- reacciono por fin Kariya –d-deja de decir tonterías. Y no me llames ''Kariya-kun''- exigió incomodo. Kirino no respondió, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y caminar a su casillero

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la práctica?- pregunto esta vez serio el de hebras rosadas mirando dentro de su loquer. No quería parecer que le importara, no le importaba en realidad. Pero de Kariya se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió cortante mientras caminaba a la salida-no es como si te importara.

-no me importa.

Kariya sintió como algo dentro de él se tornaba violento, estaba completamente molesto. ¿Por el comentario? Era imposible, algo tan insignificante no podía hacer que sintiera tana frustración. Pero el hecho era que estaba por perder completamente la paciencia. No sabía que carajos era lo que le pasaba, miraba al otro el cual lo ignoraba –como siempre- con su mirada azulada y sus cabellos de niña, de verdad lo despreciaba, y adoraba con ganas cada segundo que pasaba molestándolo. Mas sin embargo el notar su indiferencia hizo que su ira comenzara a transformarse en algo más, algo que quizás ni él mismo se lo esperase. Era desilusión. Pero no podía admitirlo, y lo camuflaba con su supuesto odio. Lo miraba con irreverencia, se burlaba constantemente de él, pero no podía dejar de pensarle, no pasaba un instante en que no lo tuviese en la cabeza, aunque fuese en un pensamiento, allí estaba ese estúpido de cabellos rosados.

-lo sé.

Esas palabras se oyeron perfectamente gracias al silencio del lugar, su tono suave y quebradizo hizo que Kirino mirara al chico completamente extrañado, pero este ya había salido del lugar

*¿Qué me está pasando?* se preguntaba mentalmente mientras corría hacia el edificio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kirino mantenía su vista en la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y tras notar que no había nadie cerro con mucha furia su casillero, provocando que este sonara de manera estruendosa, escuchándose en todo el lugar.

-¡rayos!

Acomodo su espalda en dicho casillero y se dejó caer velozmente hasta quedar en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas con mucha frustración. Estaba desesperado, ese idiota lo veía única y exclusivamente como un objeto de burla, y lo peor de todo el asunto es que cada vez que tenían un ''enfrentamiento'' –por llamarlo de ese modo-, y ganaba, se sentía como basura inhumana. Era una persona quizás demasiado buena. Pero era por su bondad –o eso se decía así mismo-. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que en realidad –y muy a pesar de todo- Kariya le… como decirlo… agradara. Aparentar indiferencia ere completamente estúpido, y lo más irónico es que le estaba funcionando, pero no quería alejarlo de él, quería que estuviese cerca, muy cerca. Ajito su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar unos pensamientos realmente bochornosos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas y en su rostro era inevitable el no notar su mueca de vergüenza

-*¿qué estoy pensando? Tener a Masaki… cerca* su vergüenza aumento al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Era una cosa completamente imposible, realmente eso jamás iba a pasar

_-Kariya… Bakka_

Se levantó –aun sonrojado-, del suelo y suspiro con cansancio, pensar tanto sobre un asunto que jamás se llevara a cabo lo agotaba. Sus sueños por la noche de ambos tomados de la mano mientras se decían cursilerías al oído lo desvelaban. Eso no era su estilo, era un hombre, pensar en esas tonterías era ridículo. Luego noto el bolso de Kariya en el banco en donde estaba sentado el chico. Lo observo detenidamente, las ganas de tomarlo eran grandes, esta era una oportunidad sin dudas única pero, ¿porque? ¿Con que propósito? Pues no había, algo dentro de él comenzó a agitarse y sus pies se movieron solos, uno delante de otro. Cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaba abriendo el cierre de aquel objeto y sin pensarlo mucho se detuvo. *!¿Que estoy haciendo?! Esto está mal* pensó. Pero segundos después olvido aquello.

Dentro del bolso se hallaba el uniforme de Kariya. Kirino saco la camisa y la observo con detenimiento. Tras analizar cada partícula de tela no pudo evitar tirarse de lleno en el asiento y abrazarla con fuerza, muy sonrojado. El de cabellos azules se veía realmente bien con esa cosa puesta. Luego de unos minutos tomo la compostura y fingió que eso no había pasado. Coloco la camisa aun lado y noto entre las cosas –un pote de agua, un paño pequeño, los zapatos etc.-, un cuaderno marrón bastante deteriorado. Curioso por el hecho de que él chico tuviese algo así, decidió sacarlo y al abrirlo, pudo notar una gran cantidad de dibujos bastante ofensivos hacia su persona y otros chicos del equipo. Decidió por primera vez en su vida saltarse una clase para leer la cantidad de cosas que estaban escritas allí, poco le importaba que fuese algo privado o quizás un diario, le daba igual, estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en la integridad del otro, o sus derechos civiles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿se puede saber porque me llamaste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kirino mantenía un semblante serio. Habían pasado un par de horas analizando la situación. Al salir de clases les dijo a todos que debía hablar con Kariya y les dijo que se fueran a casa, eso alegro un poco al chico, no tendría que buscar una excusa hoy. Mas sin embargo le extraño el comportamiento inusual de Kirino y el hecho de que lo llamara, además de que aún estaba molesto –y confundido- por lo ocurrido esa misma mañana. No fue hasta que llegaron al campo que comenzó con su preguntadora, se planeaba mantener a la defensiva.

Las clases acabaron tarde así que podían ver como lentamente el sol caía desde el sitio en donde se encontraban. Kirino mantenía aquellas líneas que había leído grabadas en su memoria

''_ese idiota cree que se ve genial con las estúpidas colas y el cabello rosado… ¡parece niña!''_

''_huy, hoy presumió su excelente nota en matemáticas, que miedo. ¿Qué? ¿Cree que me lastimara con eso?''_

-yo nunca- comenzó con algo de dudas, pero no podía vacilar

''_siempre tan atento con el capitán… siempre tan distante''_

No debía vacilar

-yo…

''_no soporto que este cerca de mi… pero''_

-dilo de una vez ¿quieres? No tengo todo el día.

''_no lo quiero cerca de nadie más…''_

_-_tu dijiste una vez que… yo no te agradaba.

''_no quiero que nadie más se le acerque''_

El de cabellos azules estaba confundido, definitivamente ese no era Kirino

''_porque eso me haría daño… solo soy un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere''_

-me dijiste… que adorabas burlarte de mí y que… eso te daba placer.

''_sé que he hecho cosas malas, de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero, no merezco esto''_

El de cabellos azules dudo un poco

-si… eso dije- respondió fingiendo que le agradaba la idea

''_no creo merecer el haberme __enamorado__...''_

Kirino se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas, estaba cerca, tan cerca como quería estarlo, y a Kariya no parecía importarle pero ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Masaki… yo también…

''_hare lo que sea, lo que sea para que este sentimiento se vaya. Lo are sufrir y me odiara. Entonces entenderé que esto se debe acabar… aunque me duela''_

-…no quiero que se acabe- pronuncio Kirino acercando sus labios a los del otro. Kariya estaba completamente idiotizado, así que solo pudo atinar a hacer lo mismo.

''_no es para mí, no después de todo lo que he hecho… esto es lo que no merezco''_

Y se besaron. Un pequeño e inocente beso fue suficiente para abrirle los ojos al de cabellos azules

-lo siento- dijo este- lo lamento tanto.

-no- respondió el otro mientras lo abrasaba –sigue siendo un tonto, sigue burlándote de mí no me importa, porque me das a entender que te importo

-ki…rino

Kariya lo abrazo con fuerza correspondiéndolo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosados

-si me importas, no te volveré a hacer daño. Pero yo no te…

-¡no lo digas! ¡No digas que no me mereces!... yo no lo pedí, pero ¡termine enamorándome de ti Masaki! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si lo niegas me dolerá! Yo… lo sé todo

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, era la primera vez que Kariya actuaba de esa manera, pero como a muchas cosas en su vida, decidió ignorarlo

-¿de qué hablas?

-ley tu diario… lo siento- entonces el de cabellos azules se volvió completamente rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía cómo había llegado el cuaderno allí pero sabía de qué estaba hablando el otro –no debí hacerlo pero, si no lo hacía entonces no iba a tener el valor de decirte todo esto.

-t-tranquilo, no era u-un diario, pero… ¿Qué tanto leíste?

-''no odio su cabello, creo que le queda realmente bien. Me molestaría que lo pintara o lo cortara…''- Kariya ahora luchaba por mantenerse en pie, el chico lo había leído… todo- ¿estas molesto conmigo?

-n-no… no lo estoy pero… no era, mentira. Lo que decía- le daba realmente mucha vergüenza decir todo eso pero era ahora o nunca –sé que soy un idiota, y he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso pero… me gustas, mucho. Me preguntaba si tú quieres… ¿salir conmigo alguna vez?

Kirino asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas realmente rojas, entonces Kariya inicio un beso un poco más profundo, ninguno era experto, pero eso no importaba, con el paso del tiempo iban a aprender muchas cosas. Se tomaron de las manos realmente avergonzados y caminaron juntos de vuelta a casa. Aun había una conversación pendiente, ya que también había escrito en el cuaderno sobre la mentira de la gran mansión en la que vivía y otras cosas, debía decirle la verdad a su… novio. Ya no podía guardarle secretos, no se lo merecía.

-… Kirino… una cosa.

-¿sí?

-¡devuélvemelo!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Fin :3**

**Lamento que sea tan cortito pero bueeh…**

**Es mi fic 20! –confeti- que emoción!**

**La línea de 20 que sigue estará completamente cambiada, ya verán de lo que hablo ;D**

**No se olviden de correr la voz o)! , mi nuevo fic Hiroto x Midorikawa promete mucho, les anunciare en el Facebook cuando subiré el primer capítulo… no puedo esperar *w* **

**Sin más que decir me despido, arigatoo minna!**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí…**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
